the power of beer
by whaterwitch
Summary: weno, no hay mucho k describir, es un bonito momento ntre hermanas. xcierto, está mn español a pesar de el titulo! algun REVIEW plis, animadme, s la primera vez
1. the power of beer

DISCLAIMER: vale, ya sabéis, los personajes no son míos ni tengo ninguna relación con su creación. Evidente, pk si fueran míos yo no estaría escribiendo esto en esta Web y además estaría forrada.  
  
nota: esto no es una historia es solo una escena fruto del aburrimiento. Es bastante estupida, solo lo pongo x si a alguien le hace gracia. A veces la cosa más insignificante puede provocarte una sonrisa y alegrarte el día.  
  
(Escena: Piper en la cocina echando un clavel blanco en un pequeño caldero y con un polvo azul en la mano. Entra Phoebe frotándose los ojos y se sienta en un taburete.)  
  
-¿qué es esto?- dice con cara de asco. - polvo de cicuta, supongo que está en mal estado porqué no suele tener este color. -no, me refiero a TODO esto- señalando el desorden de la cocina- ¿Qué haces? espera, ¿hay un demonio? por favor Piper dime que no, tengo resaca, no tengo ganas de matar demonios. -¿eh? tranquila solo intento mantenerme ocupada, no hay ningún demonio. Pero ahora que lo dices tenemos que hacer algo con el dolor de cabeza porqué a mi también me está matando - ¿de momento qué me dices de un café para tu hermana pequeña?- phoebe con cara de pena - está bien.  
  
(Entra Prue con cara de cansada y con la mano en la cabeza)  
  
-¿alguien dijo resaca? necesito un café YA, me va a explotar la cabeza.  
  
(Sus hermanas la miran y se echan a reír. sospechan que el único demonio que va a combatir hoy es el alcohol que tomaron de más anoche en el P3. Prue se acerca a Piper y observa la "poción" por encima de su hombro.)  
  
-mira esto Pheebs, Piper es una gran bruja!!! Acaba de inventar una poderosa poción- se burla Prue  
  
(phoebe se levanta y mira la "poción" por encima del otro hombro de Piper)  
  
-huh, increíble! realmente eres buena.-Le dice a Piper muy seriamente y dándole una palmadas en la espalda- has conseguido .¿agua azul?  
  
(Prue y Phoebe empiezan a reírse y Piper no tarda en contagiarse.)  
  
- dios mío, creo que aun estáis borrachas chicas - Oh no cariño, somos tus hermanas y eso no se nos va a pasar. -Ya claro.iros riendo de mi agua azul, pero cuidado, no vaya a ser que la mezcle con vuestro café.- responde Piper sarcásticamente, siguiendo la broma.  
  
(Entonces Piper coge un puñado de semillas de mandrágora y las tira dentro con ímpetu y entre risas de las tres. para su sorpresa, se produce una explosión y las tres acaban sentadas en el suelo una al lado de la otra. cuando el humo se va, segundos después, se miran y empiezan a reír de nuevo.)  
  
-genial, las embrujadas, las brujas más poderosas de la historia mordiendo el polvo de su propia cocina. Neutralizadas por. ¿agua azul?- dice Prue - y con un resacón brutal, debo añadir- comenta Phoebe. -si- suspira Piper- una bonita imagen para "ellos"- mirando al techo y sonriendo por la patética situación de las 3. luego fingiendo preocupación añade- quizás nos quiten los poderes. - aha- afirma Prue - ¿alguien se apunta a otra cerveza?- vuelve a sonreír Piper.  
  
(las tres hermanas levantan la mano y estallan en risas una vez más) 


	2. The linen evil I

DISCLAIMER: vale, ya sabéis, los personajes no son míos ni tengo ninguna relación con su creación. Evidente, pk si fueran míos yo no estaría escribiendo esto en esta Web y además estaría forrada.  
  
akí otra mini historia para ti lulusa!! gracias por el review! no la he acabado, si te interesa contestame y te la acabo d contar. a ti y a todos!!  
  
" al infierno con la lencería "  
  
- Yas estoy en casa! .- phoebe se sorprendió al no recibir respuesta y al encontrar un sujetador amarillo en medio del pasillo. pensó   
  
entonces apareció Paige que salía de la cocina.  
  
-eh Paige nos había pedido Piper esta tarde tener la casa libre?  
  
-mmm.no que yo recuerde.¿por qué? yo acabo de llegar, he entrado por la puerta trasera  
  
-bueno- empieza phoebe señalando el sujetador.- no se me ocurre porqué debería estar esto aquí entonces.  
  
-aaaagh mi sujetador!!!  
  
- tu sujetador? ¿Piper se pone tus sujetadores cuando ella y Leo.ya sabes?  
  
- No! supongo.- con cara de asco  
  
mientras Paige busca una explicación para la situación escuchan un grito arriba. en la habitación de Piper:  
  
-aaaaaaah, aaaaaah.Leeeeeeeo!!! Leeeeo no puedo más!!!  
  
Las dos hermanas pequeñas se miran con cara de asco pero empiezan a reirse.  
  
....... TO BE CONTINUED......  
  
jejejejejejejeje he decidido dejarlo akí un tiempo. no se si debería continuar, hey lulusa si te apetece saber k pasa y kieres k continue mandame un e-mail. porcierto.k sepáis que "las cosas no son lo que parecen, ni parecen lo que son" (es una frase de una buena amiga.kuanto le kiero!) puede k n la hab d piper no esté pasando lo k piensan sus hermanas..o si??? 


	3. the linen evil II

.continuación........  
  
Mientras ríen los gritos se apagan y oyen a alguien bajar por las escaleras.  
  
- Maldito demonio.se ha cargado mi mejor conjunto de lencería.lo va a pagar. Leeeeo quieres orbitar de una vez al salón? ya se ha ido!  
  
cuando Piper llega al salón encuentra a sus hermanas muy sorprendidas, pues sospechan que han malinterpretado lo que pasaba en la casa. entonces aparece Leo.  
  
- No saben nada - le dice a su mujer interpretando su mirada - solo que se alimenta de lencería femenina - Nos ha atacado un demonio - les cuenta a sus hermanas Piper. - Un demonio de bajo nivel, al parecer.-opina phoebe - de Muy bajo nivel si se dedica a robar bragas.- añade Paige con una sonrisa un tanto infantil - Bueno chicas no me importa solo sé que debemos eliminarlo antes de que deje a San Francisco entero, sin sujetadores. -Bueno.yo no lo considero un verdadero problema - empieza a hablar Leo, pero calla al sentir la matadora mirada de Piper - Alguna idea de cómo desvanecerle leo? -Bueno no es muy fuerte, así que supongo que un hechizo bastará. -Ok, aver: Phoebe hechizo! Paige ve arriba y busca en el cajón de Phoebe el mejor conjunto que encuentres! - Hey! no irás a utilizar mi ropa como cebo.?-se queja esta -si, es exactamente lo que haré, y ahora déjame continuar: Leo ve arriba y pregúntales cuando creen que volverá a atacar, y yo.voy a tomarme un zumo.  
  
todos le miran con cara de "pero a ti quien te ha dejado al mando".y es entonces cuando Piper termina sus órdenes:  
  
-y luego miraré el libro de las sombras.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos Paige entra en el ático con un par de conjuntos y se los muestra a Piper: -que crees que le atraerá más Piper: tanga o braga? -mmm...supongo que tanga como a todos los hombres, mortales o no. - en caqui o en rosa pasión? -Pon el rosa.yo siempre le robo el caqui, no me gustaría que se estropeara.  
  
Preparan una barricada a un lado del ático con un sofá y en la otra colocan la ropa de phoebe extendida en el suelo.  
  
- Phoeeebe, tienes ya el hechizo? -Sii -grita Phoebe mientras sube por las escaleras. cuando entra les extiende a sus hermanas unos papelitos con el hechizo y ellas lo leen.  
  
Paige no dice nada pero no es difícil advertir en su cara que aquel hechizo es bastante estúpido.  
  
- Phoebe, crees que esto funcionará? -Hey.demonios estúpidos hechizos peores.¿como destruirías tu al terrible demonio "deborabragas"? -vale vle, ahorráoslo debemos esperar que venga a por tu ropa.  
  
Se colocan detrás de la barricada y esperan a que llegue alguien pero no es el demonio el que aparece, sinó Leo gritando:  
  
-chicas rápido quitaos la ropa interior y poneos a cubierto, ya viene! - luego volvió a orbitar.  
  
Ellas empezaron a desnudarse cuando vieron una especie de torbellino de colores fluctuando en el ático.  
  
-es el!- susurró Piper desabrochándose el sujetador- vamos rápido sinó vendrá por nosotras, no por el cebo. -lista- susurra Paige mostrando su tanga en una mano  
  
las dos miran a phoebe que se ha quedado quieta  
  
- ¿que? -pregunta ella- yo no llevo ropa interior normalmente. me oprime.- dice con una mezcla de vergüenza y naturalidad. -Ok chicas, los está oliendo, cuando esté de espaldas nos levantamos y decimos el hechizo. -desnudas???- dice procupada Paige -pues si, no hay más remedio pero, cariño, roba lencería, no creo que tengas nada que él no haya visto. -AHORA!!! - grita Piper y se levantaron el hechizo en la mano. sus hermanas la imitan y al verse a las tres desnudas delante de un demonio se tapan discretmente lo que pueden con las manos.  
  
el demonio se gira y las mira soprendido.  
  
-Mierda, las embrujadas.me lo temía, esta ropa tenía una cierta fragancia a poder que me resultaba demasiado atractiva para ser de mortal. -vamos chicas-dice Paige-empecemos con el hechizo que me está entrando frío.  
  
-Unno, punto blanco y kalvin klein, deja mis bragas donde estén, vete al infierno una vez más,...  
  
-Eh un momento, puedo haceros una foto así? o quizás podríais darme vuestro autógrafo.? bueno esque no todos los demonio mueren a manos de las embrujadas DESNUDAS!!! vaya.estáis mucho mejor de lo que se rumoreaba.  
  
las embrujadas totalmente avergonzadas y también un poco molestas por los comentarios acabaron de una vez con él, empezando el hechizo desde el principio otra vez. -Unno, punto blanco y kalvin klein, deja mis bragas donde estén, vete al infierno una vez más, y a la vidente róvaselas. Unno, punto blanco y calvin klein deja mis bragas donde estén.  
  
Y como debía ser, el demonio explotó dejando caer sobre las chicas una lluvia de ropa íntima, que les permitió tapar de nuevo sus encantos a pesar de estar ya solas en la casa.  
  
- adiós malvado demonio "deborabragas"- se burla Paige.  
  
...............fin.................... que tal? este no era muy weno no? jeje no he tenido muxo tiempo esta semana, en fin.hasta la próxima mini historia. espero k con esta hayais almenos esbozado una sonrisa, sinó espero k lo hagáis con lo próxima. tb estoy pensando en publicar alguno d mis fanfics serios.xo eso me da un poco d corte. weno, k tal un REVIEW?? 


End file.
